


Mirrored

by Daniela_is_not_amused



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Gen, Hale-McCall Pack, Hunter Allison Argent, Magical Stiles Stilinski, McCall Pack, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Nemeton, One-Sided Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Pining, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Self-Esteem Issues, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniela_is_not_amused/pseuds/Daniela_is_not_amused
Summary: Stiles and Allison reflect upon the upcoming war, and come to realize that they aren't so different.





	Mirrored

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Not beta-read. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

There were times where Stiles thought his life would be reasonably normal after they purged Beacon Hills of all supernatural-related threats, granted he survived. Peace would be restored in his life, the smiles would be put back on everyone's faces, and best of all, he and his friends would get to live lives surrounded less by fear and hatred and more by love and companionship, like a proper pack.

Stiles wanted that. He wanted Beacon Hills to be a safe place. He wanted the reign of terror they were living in to come to an end. He wanted his dad to live happily again, and for Scott to be able to prove himself a true alpha, someone who could lead a pack with confidence and inteligence, rather than just a dumb boy that hid his true self from everyone and followed someone else’s orders. He wanted Allison to find peace with her decision to join their side, to change her family’s way, despite everything that had happened to them and the pack’s initial distrust of her.

Those weren't just wants, but they were also needs. Stiles would make the needs of his friends and his pack a reality, or he would die trying. That was his responsibility as the pack’s emissary, as Scott’s best friend, yet he always had to wonder if he had what it took to make all of that a reality. So far he had failed to prevent the injury and even death of several innocent people, got himself possessed by an evil spirit and tried to kill his own friends. So many failures, all of which caused the people a great deal of pain, and cost many others their lives. 

Falling asleep at night was never easy knowing that he just didn't have what it took to prevent all of those tragedies. All he had left was to focus on the present, and to never fail again, because his every failure cost him precious lives. 

He wasn't as wise as Deaton, or as sharp as Satomi Ito. What he had was their wisdom and the training they were willing to offer him, but he wasn't them. He didn't know how to be as great as they were. What it all boiled down to was that he really didn't know how he was going to do what he was destined to do. 

Stiles buried his forehead in his arms and sighed. He thought the sound of waves by the beach would do something, anything to calm the torrent of negativity pounding through his thoughts, but it was just no good. Usually in times like this he would pan his thoughts over to Lydia, the girl that he had loved for many years. He thought that all of these experiences would only exacerbate his feelings but, in the end, he found himself thinking of Lydia more as friend than a romantic interest.

After all of this, granted he survived, he wanted a home. He wanted to be beside someone whose arms were his home, as he hadn't one of his own to return to anymore. Once upon a time, it had seemed inevitable that his home would be with Lydia, but even that was thrown into question. Did he love her for her, or as the girl who was untouchable, to represented everything he wanted but could never achieve? A girl who was always out of reach? And if his feelings weren't confusing enough, hers were a labyrinth. He just didn't know what was on her mind, or in her heart. He thought he knew, and he thought wrong. It was possible that he would have a home with her and the rest of the pack after the war, just not the one that he dreamed of as a child.

And then there was Derek. Grumpy, emotionally constipated, every so vigilant Derek. Kind, trusting, overprotective Derek. Derek, who had risked his life multiple times to save them, who gave up his rightful role as Beacon Hill's leader to teach Scott at being a proper Alpha.

"What are you doing hanging around out here?" said Allison, heading down toward the beach where Stiles was. He could hear the footfalls of his friend from a distance before he said anything, and part of him hoped that it was Lydia come comfort and distract him so he could ease his mind, but he knew. He knew that she wanted her distance, and that those steps were too light to be hers anyway. Sometimes having the ability to listen to the earth was a nuisance, but he'd get his butt kicked if Deaton ever found out that he felt that way. The sound of water and earth did nothing to comfort him. Maybe it was time for Allison to start hurling arrows at him. That was always fun.

"I can't sleep. The crickets are chirping too loud," he explained, laying back against the cold sand.

"Funny, all I hear are waves," Allison took a seat besides Stiles and he let her. He wasn't in the mood to put up a fight. That was too bad, because Stiles wasn't in the mood to talk or think or do anything other than cast away his doubts. If he didn't keep his chin up and himself focused he was going to wind up dead. Then he would have really failed his pack, and he had no business doing that. There was no other way to look but forward, but that was easier said than done.

"So what are you doing up?" He turned to her, picking himself back up. He felt restless, and a sudden surge of energy was pounding through his veins. He wasn't just full of doubts. He was also tense, unfocused, and way too nervous. It wouldn't be long before they managed to seal the Nematon for good, and the thought of his adventure coming to an end so soon didn't seem real to him. He felt like he was just getting to know his friends so much more, especially Allison, whom he hardly got to know as a friend at all. If they didn't win, they would likely all be killed. "To tell the truth, I'm up because I can't stop thinking."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Allison traced little nothings in the sand with her finger, then she turned her face toward Stiles and smiled. "It's enough to make anyone crazy. Even a hunter."

"And especially an Argent." Stiles chuckled, though Allison's smile disappeared and she went right back to concentrating on the sand. Allison had to be one of the gloomiest yet kindest people Stiles had ever met. She did her best to fit in with the pack, sure, but it was clear that she still didn’t feel at home around the rest of the pack. Figures the one person that happens to be awake and happens to find him is one that can't even sort out their own feelings, let alone help anyone else feel better. 

"Say, Allison," said Stiles, knowing exactly how silly this question was going to sound, but asked it anyway. "About Derek... "

"He still doesn't trust me?" Allison seemed annoyed by his assumption, which caused Stiles to swallow a growing lump in his throat. It didn't seem likely, or even possible that anything but distrust could be formed between a Hale and an Argent, though if Stiles learned anything from this crazy journey it was that nothing was impossible. Werewolves didn't seem possible either, but look what happened.

"I'm not sure what else to do," said Allison. "I'm doing all I can for you guys."

"I know, I know, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm sure that he’ll come around." Stiles ran his hands through his hair, groaned, and sighed. "What I'm saying, asking, well-"

"Well what?" Allison didn't seem to be following where Stiles was going with his little ramble. "Well?"

"I'm thinking! Can't you let me think?" Startled by Stiles's outburst, Allison put her hands up and told him to take it easy. Stiles apologized and tried to gather his words, but there was no way he could arrange them feasibly without making himself seem invasive. He was the pack’s emissary and it was his job to protect the pack, even if that meant going after his best friend’s (and alpha’s, his mind supplied) first love. “What do you think of Derek? As an alpha?”

"What?" Allison’s shoulders curved just a little but it was enough for Stiles to pick up. He was tempted to slap himself and Allison. It was obviously a dumb question, Allison had done nothing but help the pack for the last months, yet he couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was out to get them; that playing families with hunters could end very, very badly. Again, anything was possible. "I thought you trusted me."

"I was just checking." It was Stiles's turn to look away, and he lent his chin up against his folded arms. "Because I do… I swear I do but ever since the Nogitsune… Humans are dangerous, Allison, sometimes even more than werewolves and vampires and any kind of supernatural shit out there. We’re dangerous."

"Oh."

Oh? Was that all there was to it? That ‘O’" said everything. Stiles's crazy suspicions really were just crazy suspicions, but Allison could have at least acted like she cared. Like she was mad or upset or anything really, because he had gotten over his head and let the pressure get to him and now he was accusing his own packmates of betraying the pack. 

"There’s so much on my mind lately, I guess I’m overthinking and panicking, but I guess I'm just-I don't know."

"A committed fool?" Allison intervened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he grumbled, a well of irritation springing up. He knew he was a fool, but did people really have to point it out every chance they got?

"You and I and the rest of the pack are dedicated to protect Beacon Hills. It's important that we do everything we can to stop any threat that might come up. You could be killed, so could I, and even Scott or Derek could-"

"I won't let it happen!" Stiles threw open his arms and a burst of air sent sand and debris flying all over the place. Allison shielded her eyes from the outburst, and figured that her father must have been happy Allison wasn't magic like Stiles or Lydia were when she couldn't control her own temper. It wasn't long before Stiles realized that his outburst didn't take an ounce of truth out of Allison's words, so when he sat back down Allison continued to speak.

"The point I was trying to make before is that we're all too busy fighting and trying to stay alive. We’re a pack and I understand your concern but you can’t keep doing this to yourself. You’ll just end up driving yourself insane and we need you. We can’t lose you a-".

Allison couldn't finish. At that point her own monologue was upsetting her more than it had Stiles. She was trying to accept everything that happened, everything that her family had done, everything she had done and prepare herself for the worst. Allison was lucky to have a boyfriend so devoted to her, so trusting and kind, that he'd risk his own life and his friends for her. 

Then again, maybe it wasn't so lucky. 

Allison was absolutely right. Derek was in the same shoes. He was on a very distinct side of this war, fighting as hard as any of them. It was possible that his life would be lost, and that there was nothing he could do about it. Of all the subject matter Stiles had chosen to avoid in his thoughts, this was the kicker. The death of Derek, of any of his friends really. But Derek. He had fought so hard, for so long, and he finally had managed to build something even remotely similar to a family. He didn’t deserve any more pain. Stiles couldn’t stand by and watch him suffer any longer.

The thing was, Derek currently was by his side. He wasn't dead, or imprisoned in the bowels of a hunter’s base. Derek was sound asleep in a room two minutes away from the shore. Allison’s family on the other hand. Allison must have been worried sick about them who were nowhere to be found for quite a few years. They had turned their back to her and Chris as soon as they sided with the pack and, sure, they were crazy people but they were her family. It was possible that all of them had, or could, lose their lives as well. Allison just didn't know, because they weren't by her side at the moment.

Stiles was, though, and he appreciated the sacrifice Allison made in order to join them. She didn't just leave her home and her family, but an entire world view. Everything she once knew was now something else entirely. He couldn't blame the pack for initially being dubious about Allison's change of heart, but Stiles understood pretty quickly. The heart does change. He wanted no part of the violence and chaos, but as soon as Scott was bitten, his entire world changed just like that. Not only was he treated differently, but he was going to be forced to think and feel differently than what he was accustomed to, and that upset him, so much so that he drift apart from his dad, the only family he had left. If that wasn't enough to change his life, being possessed by an evil spirit and discovering he was magic was enough to put everything into perspective. Suddenly everything he once wanted and everything he once knew meant nothing. Perhaps Allison had gone through the same thing. Perhaps she felt the same confusion and emptiness.

Perhaps she felt alone, just as alone as Stiles did, and maybe that was why she had come out to talk to him. They really weren't so different, were they? Stiles always had a hunch that Allison wasn't quite as bad as she seemed, mostly being consumed by rage and pressured by her family’s history. She wasn't a bad person, though. She had many changes of heart, but the world was a twisted, confusing place sometimes. Sometimes it was better to just not question things.

"We have to make it out of this alive," said Stiles, resting his hand on Allison's shoulder. "We're no good to the future of this world dead."

"You're right," said Allison. "I don't intend to throw my life away carelessly."

"I'm glad." Stiles turned and wrapped his arms around Allison in an awkward little hug that the hunter didn't react to initially. It took her a moment and, for a split second, Stiles thought she was going to push him away, but she sank into his arms and let out a breath of relief. They weren’t alone. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
